STRATEGY I. OBJECTIVES OF THE ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The mission of the IDDRC is to enhance IDD research activities at BCM by supporting research on etiology, diagnosis, prevention, pathogenesis, and the development of therapies to treat IDD. Our objectives are to: 1. Support faculty research into IDD through strategic core facilities and develop new core services as fields advance. 2. Strengthen our multidisciplinary approach to IDD research by fostering interactions between Center investigators and recruiting investigators from other fields into the field of IDD research. 3. Facilitate scientific and collaborative interactions with investigators outside Baylor who have demonstrated a major commitment to study and treat IDD. The Administrative Core will continue to meet these objectives by wisely administering funds awarded to the IDDRC, maintaining a high-quality infrastructure to support the research projects, and spurring collaborations amongst investigators at BCM as well with investigators at other institutions. The Administrative Core will also actively seek additional funding for IDD research and will help new investigators find funding opportunities with the most appropriate agencies and foundations for their research projects.